When acquiring intraoral x-ray images, an intraoral x-ray sensor is placed in a patient's mouth by an x-ray technician or operator. X-rays are directed to the patient's mouth and an x-ray image is recorded with the intraoral x-ray sensor. The intraoral x-ray sensor may include features to increase the comfort level of the patient—e.g., rounded corners.